1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for implementing a dispersive group delay line for the electromagnetic signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Group delay has been a subject of interest in electromagnetic communications, wherein the transmission paths are required to have flat group delay in the pass-bands. For example, a band-pass filter based on conventional Chebyshev, Butterworth or elliptic method has a flat group delay in the pass-band and it has larger group delay near the edges of the pass-band. However, the larger group delay response outside of the pass-band is of no particular consequence in most cases. As a result, most of efforts focused on the flat group delay in the microwave components study. Unfortunately, electromagnetic communication channels suffer strong group delay variation in air or other transmission paths and the time domain waveforms become distorted when impulse signals are considered. The group delay line can be used to minimize the distortion effect.
Dispersive delay lines using conventional all-pass technology experience small group delay time. A cascade connection of all-pass delay units improves the overall response in the sense of obtaining larger group delay time. However, it increases the circuit area as well as transmission losses. Although surface acoustic wave devices are compact and provide large delays, their applications are limited to low-frequency and narrow-bandwidth applications. Therefore, there is a need for a technique for implementing a group delay line with larger frequency-sensitive delay time, low-loss response for wide-bandwidth applications.